leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Club
Pokémon Battle Clubs (Japanese: バトルクラブ Battle Club) are -exclusive facilities in the Unova region where Pokémon Trainers can go to hone their skills. Battle Clubs are owned by Don George and are designed to offer Trainers methods and apparatus to for battles. Structure Battle Clubs have many features inside. There are computers that show s information about other Trainers and their . These are able to be used to access Xtransceivers and to ask the Trainer for a . The main part is a battleground where Trainers come to battle and learn tips from the battle master, Don George. At the back of the facility, there is a storage room with security cameras and alarms. and arrived in the Battle Club in Accumula Town in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!. They witnessed a battle between one Trainer's and another's . Ash battled the Trainer's Dewott with his , but the battle was called off after set off the alarms while trying to steal food. With a mysterious Pokémon around, Ash and Iris helped look for it, and decided to lure it out with food. Ash discovered it to be a and nursed it back to health. Later, Team Rocket appeared and tried to steal Pikachu, but with Tepig's help, Ash foiled their plans. Ash then captured . Another Battle Club located in Luxuria Town appeared in A Rival Battle for Club Champ!, where Ash had a battle with Trip. Trip wanted to have a Full Battle, but Ash only had five Pokémon at the time, so Trip agreed to a five-on-five match. Ash was able to knock out Trip's and , but ultimately lost the battle. There is also a Battle Club in Nacrene City, which appeared in The Battle According to Lenora! and Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!. It was shown to have a gymnasium where Trainers can their Pokémon on various equipment, such as running machines with obstacles, dumbbells, and a swimming pool with waves. Ash went there to train his and Tepig for their rematch against Lenora, and they worked hard to learn and , respectively. In Evolution by Fire!, Ash, Iris, and came to visit the Battle Club in Astilbe Town. There, they witnessed a battle between Shamus and Kylan, which Shamus easily won. Later, it was revealed that Shamus was the original Trainer of Ash's Tepig. Shamus wanted to prove that Tepig was useless and challenged Ash to a battle, which took place in the Battle Club. Ash used his Tepig and , while Shamus used and . Tepig evolved into during the battle and defeated both of Shamus's Pokémon. Different kinds of Battle Clubs are located in Nimbasa Town and Ambiga Town. These Battle Clubs are designed as stadiums and once in a while tournaments are held here: the Club Battle in Nimbasa Town and the Clubsplosion in Ambiga Town. Gallery File:Battle Club Battleground.png|Luxuria Town's battleground File:Battle Club Computer.png|The computer system in Battle Clubs File:Battle Club Scoreboard.png|Luxuria Town's scoreboard File:Battle Club Gymnasium.png|The Nacrene Battle Club gymnasium File:Battle Club Swimming Pool.png|The Nacrene Battle Club Swimming Pool List of Battle Clubs Trivia * For The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster is about the Battle Club. He writes this about it: 「うでじまん　バトルクラブで　あつくなれ」 "If you're proud of your skills, get fired up at the Battle Club." In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰俱樂部 |zh_cmn=對戰俱樂部 / 对战俱乐部 |nl=Vechtclub |fi=Ottelukerho |de=Pokémon-Kampfklub |it=Club di Lotta |ko=배틀 클럽 Battle Club |pl=Klub Bitew |pt_br=Clube de Batalha |pt_eu=Clube de Combate |es_eu=Club de Combate |es_la=Club de Batalla |sv=Stridsklubb }} Category:Anime locations Category:Unova locations Category:Buildings de:Pokémon-Kampfklub fr:Club de Combat pl:Klub Bitew it:Club di Lotta zh:宝可梦对战俱乐部